


I'm glad it's you

by MariinetteChengs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariinetteChengs/pseuds/MariinetteChengs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chat wasn’t quick enough to prevent Ladybug from taking her earrings off on the Eiffel Tower? [SPOILERS FROM VOLPINA]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad it's you

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I was thinking that if Chat wasn't quick enough and didn't manage to stop LB from taking her miraculous off to give it to Volpina we would've had the reveal in season 1 soooo... here's my take on it!
> 
> This is my first ML fic and english is not my first language so please go easy on me! ENJOY! :)

For a moment, Marinette didn’t even realise the panicked scream had come out of her own mouth.

Volpina gripped Adrien’s wrist once again, grinning down at her, waiting.

How could she be the hero Paris needed if she couldn’t even save the boy she loved? She banged her fist on the bars of the tower, trying to suppress her sobs.

Then she looked up, determinated.

Adrien was looking down, fear in his green eyes, Volpina swinging him in the air like a puppet.

Marinette felt a knot in her stomach.

“I’m sorry, Tikki” she whispered.

Her hands went to her ears and she heard Chat’s yell.

She felt light as the transformation wore off and she grabbed onto the bars for support, feeling naked and weak without her suit.

Tikki floated in front of her, her eyes wide and full of worry.

“M-Marinette…” she murmured.

There was a gust of wind and Marinette yelped, realising that she was so far from the ground. It was never a problem as Ladybug.

“ _You idiot!_ ”

She jerked her head to the side, meeting Chat Noir’s hard gaze.

He threw his staff up and Marinette screamed “ _NO!_ ” 

She watched with horror as it flew up in the air, hitting Adrien and Volpina and… making them disappear.

_Of course._

How come she’d been so naive? She should have thought about the fact that Adrien was nothing more than another illusion.

That was Volpina’s power after all.

In an istant, Chat was beside her, circling her waist to support her.

“Are you crazy!?” he hissed, she had never seen him so angry “Do you want to fall to your death?!”

Marinette felt her eyes fill with tears and Chat’s gaze softened all of a sudden.

“I-I just wanted to save him…” she managed to say.

Chat Noir squeezed his eyes and gripped her shoulder “Adrien is fine, _princess_ ”

She gasped at the nickname he used with her when she was just Marinette.

“You gotta pull yourself together, Paris still needs you and Volpina is still up there. Put your earrings back on, you can do this”

Marinette blinked back her tears, looking intensely in his green eyes.

He was always by her side, supporting her, protecting her even when the situation was desperate.

Chat believed in her. All Paris did.

She _could_ do it.

She nodded and put on her earrings “Tikki, we’ve got a fox to defeat. **Spots on!** ”

 

* * *

 

 _Marinette wanted it over_. It was too much for just one day.

She felt like a total failure. She’d gotten someone akumatized once again, she had revealed her identity just because she hadn’t been able to keep her cool and worst of all, she hadn’t managed to reconcile with Lila.

She wanted to go check on Adrien but her legs wouldn’t listen to her.

“My Lady”

She almost flinched at the sound of her partner’s voice. She couldn’t even bring her herself to look up at him.

Now he knew who she really was. No doubt he was disappointed.

She’d tried so hard to keep her identies separated for all this time. And now all of efforts had been thrown out of the window.

“My Lady” he repeated “Let’s go”

She shook her head “You go. I can’t come with you”

She heard him sigh and then he was crouching in front of her, extending his hand out.

She bit her lip, but took it anyway, and with one swift move he scooped her in his arms and flew away from the tower with his staff.

“Chat!” she screamed “Put me down! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Will you just do as I say for once?” he said looking at her.

He was serious, his voice deeper than it’d ever been, which took her by surprise.

She felt her cheeks redden and she shrunk in his arms, looking away.

What had her even more surprised was when he landed gently on the bakery’s rooftop a few minutes later.

She blinked “How did you know where I-”

“I just do” he said, taking her wrist and dragging her in her own bedroom through the window.

Chat stopped in the middle of the room, looking at her, tough she still couldn’t do the same.

Her legs gave in and she flopped on her bed, her transformation wearing off.

“Marinette” he called her.

She looked out of the window “You should go, your ring is beeping” she simply said.

Chat walked over and kneeled in front of her.

“You want me to go away because you’re afraid you won’t be able to resist my actual appearance?” he joked.

She glared at him and he gulped “Okay okay, you’re right, no time for jokes”

There was a small moment of silence and Marinette wished he would just go away so she could cry peacefully.

“Say, Ladyb- I mean, Marinette” Chat finally said “Why were you that worried about that Adrien?”

Marinette blushed. Chat was looking down, scratching the back of his neck.

“ _Chat…_ ”

“I’m just curious, you don’t have to tell me” he smiled up at her.

She felt horrible. Chat loved her so much, he really did.

And here she was about to tell him she loved another guy.

But he needed to know.

She owed that to him at least.

“I… I like him…” she managed to say in the end “Might even be in love with him but… it's not like he’s ever shown any interest in me if not in my Ladybug costume so...”

Chat was looking at her in a weird way and she wanted to shield herself from his intense gaze.

“I bet you’re disappointed” she continued “You found out the girl you love is actually me, a complete klutz, and that she also likes somebody else… I’m sor-”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence because Chat had stood up and embraced her tightly.

“C-Chat?” she asked, alarmed.

“ _I’m so glad it’s you, Marinette_ ” he whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

There was a flash of green and Marinette closed her eyes.

When she opened them once again the blonde head was still on her shoulder, but now she was hugging soft clothes instead of a tight leather suit.

It took her a moment to register the fact that Chat had just detransformed in her arms.

For a moment, the tiny room was just filled with the sound of his laboured breath.

Then Marinette decided to break the silence.

“My parents aren’t home, so you can use the front door. I won’t look, I promise” she said.

They boy shook his head.

“I know who you are now. Why shouldn’t _you_ know who _I_ am?”

She dared to stroke his hair “Silly kitty. I don’t want you to reveal yourself just because you feel forced”

“I don’t feel forced” he said “I’ve been wanting to tell you for a very long time”

Marinette felt her heart stop as he let her go

Panicking, she quickly shut her eyes.

She didn’t want to see the pain on his face, the disappointment hidden behind his smile.

She was afraid to know who he truly was under that black mask.

But then she felt his warm hands cup her cheeks gently “Marinette” he whispered in the sweetest tone she’d ever heard “Open your eyes”

She shook her head and she heard him chuckle softly.

Slowly, he pulled her to his chest once again.

Then his lips were kissing her eyeslids.

 _That_ made her snap her eyes open.

It took a few moments for them to adjust to the light but then she started to make out every detail.

A tiny smile. Adorable dimples. A pointy nose. And green eyes.

God she could recognize those green eyes everywhere.

Her heart started beating like a drum in her chest and Marinette’s legs started to feel like jelly.

“A-Adrien…?” she murmured.

The boy smiled like she had never seen him do before and leaned in till his forehead touched hers.

“ _Hello, my lady_ ”


End file.
